Money Plays/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Money Plays". Characters #Ralph Lamb - Scene 1 #Emmie: Waitress - Scene 1 #Katherine O'Connell - Scene 1 #Jack Lamb - Scene 3 #Jewel thief - Scene 3* #Vincent Savino - Scene 3 #Anthony "Red" Cervelli - Scene 3 #Nick "Beansy" Cota - Scene 3 #Savoy Valet - Scene 4 #Dixon Lamb - Scene 7 #Wes Sutcliffe (body) - Scene 8* #Gloria Reyes - Scene 9 #Bob Perrin - Scene 12 #Perrin's attorney - Scene 12* #DA Rich Reynolds - Scene 12 #Savoy Maid - Scene 14 #Vic Borelli - Scene 14 #Dale Maggenti: House of Cards manager - Scene 15 #Bill Rickers - Scene 20 #Ted Ermin - Scene 20 #Toby Grasso - Scene 24 #Savino's secretary - Scene 25 #Newsstand vendor - Scene 26 #Frank Scarpone - Scene 28 #Scarpone's man - Scene 28* #Yvonne Sanchez - Scene 31 #Missouri thief 1 - Scene 36* #Missouri thief 2 - Scene 36* #Federal Agent 1 - Montage #Federal Agent 2 - Montage* #Radio Announcer - Montage* * - Uncredited role Locations Las Vegas, Nevada #Diner ##Counter, interior - Scene 1 ##Street, exterior - Scene 2 #Jewellers ##Street, exterior - Scene 3, 7 #Newsstand ##Street, exterior - Scene 26 #Savoy Hotel ##Valet stand, exterior - Scene 4, 17, 33 ##Main floor, interior - Scene 5, 17, 18, 24, 33, 41 ##Count room, interior - Scene 6 ##Kitchen, interior - Scene 20, 21 ##Savino's office - Scene 25, 29, 33 ##Street, exterior - Scene 34 #Wes Sutcliffe's home ##Lounge, interior - Scene 8, 22 ##Kitchen, interior - Scene 9 ##Garage, interior - Scene 9 #Sheriff's office ##Detective's office, interior - Scene 10, 16, 27, 38, 39, 40 ##Sheriff's private office, interior - Scene 11 ##Interview room, interior - Scene 12, 23, 28, 43 ##Corridor, interior - Scene 23 ##Booking room, interior - Scene 26 ##Front desk, interior - Scene 30 ##Jail bathroom, interior - Scene 31 ##Nearby street, exterior - Scene 42, Montage ##Detour street, exterior - Montage #Motel, exterior - Scene 14 #House of Cards casino ##Main floor, interior - Scene 15 #Golden Nugget casino ##Bar, interior - Scene 28 ##Street, exterior - Scene 28 #Purcell residence ##Street, exterior - Scene 35 ##Hall, interior - Scene 36 ##Lounge, interior - Scene 36 ##Dining room, interior - Scene 36 ##Pool, exterior - Scene 37 Nevada Desert #Dirt road ##Exterior - Scene 13 #Lamb Ranch ##Stables ###Interior - Scene 44 ##Ranch house ###Front, exterior - Montage ###Entrance hall, interior - Montage Scenes *Previously on (00:00) *Scene 1 - Ralph has breakfast (00:50) *Scene 2 - Ralph says goodbye to Kathryn (01:10) *Scene 3 - Ralph greets Jack and solves a robbery as Savino rolls by (01:47) *Scene 4 - Savino schools a valet (02:55) *Scene 5 - Red updates Savino (03:16) *Scene 6 - Savino clears the count room (03:41) *Scene 7 - Dixon alerts Ralph to a murder (05:00) *Scene 8 - Wes Sutcliffe crime scene (05:14) *Scene 9 - Ralph finds Gloria (05:56) *Opening titles (06:48) *Scene 10 - Ralph & Jack question Gloria (06:53) *Scene 11 - Ralph & Jack find casino chips in Sheriff Clyde's office drawer (08:05) *Scene 12 - Katherine and Reynolds meet with Perrin (08:40) *Scene 13 - Reynolds meets Savino (09:25) *Scene 14 - Beansy sends off the maid (10:05) *Scene 15 - Lambs check out the House of Cards (10:54) *Scene 16 - Katherine turns Ralph on to a similar crime (11:53) *Scene 17 - Savino greets Mia (12:22) *Scene 18 - Savino and Mia get reacquainted (13:00) *Scene 19 - Mia figures the scales (13:46) *Scene 20 - Ralph tracks down Rickers (14:40) *Act break (15:39) *Scene 21 - Rickers finished his story while Jack questions Ted, Savino checks up on the visiting Sheriff (15:41) *Scene 22 - Checking the safe (18:10) *Scene 23 - Reynolds and Katherine spot Perrin going federal (19:10) *Scene 24 - Mia notices Soft 17 (19:45) *Scene 25 - Mia brings her idea to Savino but is interrupted by Red (20:17) *Scene 26 - Beansy gets arrested (22:08) *Scene 27 - Jack gets a lead (23:18) *Scene 28 - Scarpone arrest (23:35) *Scene 29 - Scarpone interrogation (24:40) *Scene 30 - Savino takes a call from his boss (25:54) *Scene 31 - Dixon gets billed (26:37) *Scene 32 - Dixon saves Perrin from Cota (27:00) *Act break (28:07) *Scene 33 - Cota is returned to Savino (28:09) *Scene 34 - Ralph admonishes Dixon, Jack picks them up (29:30) *Scene 35 - Missouri thieves found (29:50) *Scene 36 - Missouri thieves arrest (30:34) *Scene 37 - Ralph gets caught off guard (31:19) *Scene 38 - Reynolds congratulates Ralph (32:40) *Scene 39 - Ralph tries to comfort Dixon and then finds a new lead (33:15) *Scene 40 - Ralph questions Gloria again (34:35) *Scene 41 - Savino warns Mia about his experience with Soft 17 (35:40) *Scene 42 - Savino takes out a hydrant (37:00) *Scene 43 - Ermin interrogation (38:05) *Scene 44 - Gloria thanks Ralph (40:40) *Montage - Perrin murder as Ralph finds chips (41:31) Appearances 1x02 Money Plays